Virtual Fighters
by demonslayer206
Summary: AUKagome and Sango are a couple of the best pilots for DNA. But things go bad when a simple rendevu turns into a mechanized ambush. InuYashaVirtualOn cross. Discontinued
1. Ambush

This fan fiction is actually my second one. My first may have died, but it may come back for those of u who liked it. (See Second Evil for more information). Until then, enjoy this fan fiction.

The year is Virtual Century 00A10. The system of planets well known to earth has become giant battlefields where two factions wage war. Ever since the near fatal Operation Moon gate incident in V.C. 00A0, the factions DNA and RNA have battled for control of the nine plants. These plants are responsible for the constant production of machines of unparalleled size. The moon, now merely a ghost of it's former glory, was one such plant. Each faction had a standing military of soldiers and ships, but these are nothing compared to the 40-meter tall mechs called Virtuoids.

The major problem with these wars is that many lives have been lost as machines piloted by newbies are destroyed and antiquated machines meet their match against their much stronger reincarnations, with Shadow VR's being the most dangerous. Both factions have kept this war a secret from many on earth, whose knowledge of this is based only on the video games and shows they encounter there. Sometimes, highly gifted pilots are taken from their homes and become pilots for the colossal machines.

But, as the war rages on, colonists from Mars become involved. After their entrance, many secret programs have been uncovered and destroyed. Yet many more are still hidden from the world, only to make their appearance in due time…

Chapter 1: Ambush

            Kagome Higurashi examined her radar for the tenth time. 'Where are they?' she thought. 'We were suppose to rondevu with Giral's team here an hour ago.' She kept an eye on her displays, knowing full well that RNA attack units could show up at any time. She wore a standard issue DNA pilot's suit over a very shapely body. Her chocolate colored eyes never missed her radar, checking for blips. Her raven black hair usually shone brightly, but not in the dimly lit cockpit of her machine. She was within the female looking machine, the RVR-14 series known as Fei-Yen Knight. It stood about 40 meters tall, just like most Virtuoids, and had a rather natural look. It is the most humanlike in appearance compared to the many VRs, which primarily looked like armor-clad warriors. Two metal ponytails hung down from the side of her machine's head, as green as the skirt that surrounded the unit's shapely legs. Its feet, collar, and wrist were also green, leaving the rest of the unit a grayish white. The chest is shaped like a heart, with the upper curves representing the bust of the machine. Where the face is, apiece jutted out, appearing like a virtual game helmet was placed over the machine's head. A single line of green was visible from the visor of the unit, which turned this way and that for potential enemies. A blade weapon belonging to this unit hung idly from its left hand.

            Kagome was getting bored with this waiting. She could be back at base, waiting and defending it from RNA rather than waiting for Giral in the middle of some ancient ruin. She prodded her twin stick control forward, trying to get a better view from some high ground. A beep was heard before a screen popped up on Kagome's display, revealing the face of Sango Taijia. "Getting edgy over there, Blur?" Kagome couldn't help but smile at her friend. "Who wouldn't? All of this waiting is bothering me, Dark Shade. (A.N.: When out on the field, pilots are required to call each other by their pilot names that they earn from combat. If they don't have one, they are specified by simple machine ID numbers.) They should be here already, but they're not here."

            Her machine turned to Sango's, which was another RVR-14. This one was black all over, excluding pink spots on the stomach, chest, and visor areas of her mech. A mark resembling a scar was visible on the unit's small bust and wrist, where an MBV-707 severely damaged her machine. The attack had taken out the trademark weapons of the RVR-14, the hand beam and the heart beam, leaving her with her bow gun. She managed to win her fight, and had her machine use the Temjin's own beam launcher as her new standard weapons (the beam launcher is shaped like a sword, capable of firing beams of energy and attacking an enemy with an energy blade). The damage was impossible to repair, so she sticks to the launcher. They way her machine looked almost resembled the feared Shadow VRs, thus her nickname. Real Shadows take no one's side, attacking with little to no provocation. These remote controlled machines are a constant threat and danger to all pilots, even though they actually resemble the ancient and obsolete MBV-04-G and HBV-05-S units. But the truth is that any black machine could be a Shadow.

            "I agree with you there, Blur. Plus, it seems that our allies are getting restless as well." Both machines looked over at the group. It consisted of five SAV-326-D/9 Grys Voks, bulky machines with ridiculously large shoulders. All pilots underestimate this unit, for it is actually pretty light on it's feet (considering it uses hover pads. Lol) and those shoulders held many homing missiles. They were DNA's mass produced machines since the Belmate series at the start of the war.

            Kagome's face showed sadness. "But they are only _children_. They wouldn't last very long at all if RNA comes in force, like they always do." She was one to talk, for she is about 17 and Sango is 20." Sango looked at her friend. "It's just they way things are. This war has been going on for years. You were about eleven when it escalated to this." She saddened as well. "I don't like the idea of sending children out either. Why do you think DNA recruits them? They got no choice. RNA is doing the exact same thing, because they got no choice." They ended their conversation as their radar's blared to life.

            MULTIPLE ENEMIES DETECTED the machine declared. The Grys Vok pilots immediately armed their missiles. "Don't fire your missiles!" Kagome yelled. "They will only miss them and alert them to our presence." She knew what she was talking about. Ever since RNA started the war, Virtuoids started rolling off the belts with V-Armor. It is designed to corrupt lock-on from long-range weapons like homing missiles. Only by damaging the armor can they hope to hit anything. ENEMY DISTANCE: 3000 METERS AND CLOSING 'Damn, they got very close very fast.' TEN ENEMY UNITS PRESENT "Computer," Sango yelled, "analyze enemy units." All pilots followed suit. Kagome was starting her analysis when she saw six blue lights coming from the forest just outside the ruins. "KUSO. EVERYBODY MOVE, NOW!!!!" Sango noticed it too, and all seven machines dashed as fast as they could away. Seconds later, six laser blasts snaked their way across the ruins, destroying the buildings and damaging three Grys Voks in their shoulders and destroying their missile launchers.

            12 O'CLOCK. THREE HBV-502-H RAIDENS "No shit!" Kagome was pissed, her mech failed to discover the most dangerous machine out there until it was almost too late. To make matters worse, there were 3 of them. 2 O'CLOCK. TWO RVR-42 CYPHERS, CLOSING FAST She looked and saw them, two pink machines in jet form. They would be on them before the others. Good thing they're weak. 9 O'CLOCK. 5 ENEMY UNITS. TWO MBV-707-G TEMJINS, TWO RVR-39 AFHARMED BATTLERS, ONE RVR-33 AFHARMED STRIKER A worse nightmare made true, a team of machines packing the firepower and maneuverability to sink even the moon gate guardian, Z-Grat. "Shade, we're surrounded!" "I know, Blur," Sango replied harshly. "Grys Voks, return to base, NOW! Stay loose, but keep each other covered. Try and take down the Cyphers at the very least." Kagome looked at Sango, who smiled at her. "At least I'm thinking of their safety." Kagome returned the smile, before yelling to her computer again. "Engage weapon systems. Set the V-converter to battle mode." Upon these commands, the computer went immediately to work. A display appeared underneath the main screen, revealing the energy levels for all of her unit's weapons. Another display appeared above, noting the machine's status. It would color coordinate any damage that it takes so she knows the extent of the damage. Several controls appeared on her side, including one that said 'Hyper-Mode.' Sango did the same for her machine, although its weapon display noted her beam launcher over her heart and hand beams.

            ENEMY UNITS APPROACHING. DISTANCE: 1000. 900. 800. 700. 600. 500 The enemies appeared out of the forest, their green visors fixed on the Fei-Yen Knights before them. BATTLE LOCATION CONFIRMED. GET READY…

Cliffie. This isn't a one-shot, so expect more chapters to come. This one is short for two reasons. Reason one is that it is currently 1:15 in the morning and I need to sleep. Reason two is to give a little information about the fanfic I'm writing here.

            This is an alternate universe fic, so Kagome and the others aren't going through a well or anything. This also explains the unusual way of keeping track of years in the story. Also, the setting of the story, not to mention the mechs, are actually part of a video game series called Virtual On. Kind of makes it easy for a story line, but hard to figure out what characters are piloting what. All I hope for is a decent fan fiction using the two favorite things I know. Final notes. Virtual on history or mech briefs will appear after all of each chapter is written. Please, read and review. Till next time.

Episode two: Reinforcements

As Sango and Kagome fight for their lives, two new mechs appear. But are they friend, or foe?

Fei-Yen (RVR-14): One of the fastest machines in the entire series. It is one of the only female design machines ever made, and was one of the original Operation Moon Gate machines. Not well armored, but has excellent evasion and little freeze time. The Hyper Mode, which can be engaged manually or automatically (when severely damaged), increases the speed, homing, and strength of all weapons, as it gets closer to destruction. Manual is unwise, for the machine is put under a lot of stress when it is engaged prematurely, making it that much weaker. Its trademark attack is the heart beam, which is almost unstoppable.


	2. Reinforcements

Chapter 2: Reinforcements

            Kagome and Sango wasted no time in moving away from each other. If they stayed too close, those Raidens would finish the job in a clean shot. As both dashed towards opposite ends of the new battleground, they armed their blaster weapons and opened fire at the army. They quickly scattered, making sure they stayed out of each other's way to avoid friendly fire. The Apharmds went to the sides while the Temjins jumped into the air in attempts to avoid the weapons fire from the two Fei-Yens. The Raidens kept their distance, knowing that those shots would never hit them from that distance. Sango then noticed the 707s drop suddenly with their swords in front, each pointing at one of them. 'Their special attack.' She and Kagome have been out long enough to know to watch out for those kinds of attacks. Kagome noticed it coming as well. Both machines jumped over the charging enemies, their pilots swearing that the 707 pilots were cursing up a storm for their wasted attack. Kagome wasn't about to waste this opportunity, Temjins that miss their target tend to go in a straight line towards any possible obstacle and tend to have trouble locking on again. At the height of her jump, she dashed towards her target and got within 200 meters before firing her main weapon. The Fei-Yen's bust glowed for a second before releasing the Heart Beam, slamming the Temjin hard in its back. The mech fell forward from the impact, but used its launcher to keep itself up. It lifted its beam launcher off the ground and activated its blade, making a wide swing arch in an attempt to hit the nearby Fei-Yen, which got too close because of the dash. Before it could even hit though, a swing of a dagger sliced the unit's cockpit in half. The Fei-Yen looked as the red and white machine split in half and collapsed, its beam sword still active.

            Sango didn't pursue her Temjin like Kagome did; keeping in mind this isn't a one on one fight. Kagome was only around for about a year, so fighting multiple enemies at once hasn't crossed her mind at all. But Sango has been around for three years in battle and knows the dangers of being outnumbered. Her fear was confirmed as she saw two Raidens, the Strike, and a Battler dash into battle positions around Kagome. "BLUR!!!" She was interrupted upon noticing her target coming back, its beam launcher blasting away. She dashed backwards, forgetting about the other Battler and crashing the two units into each other.

            Kagome noticed too late her mistake. The one Raiden fired its Bazooka at her in mid dash, sending a hail of explosives right at her. A quick dash got her away from his shots, but sent her into the awaiting Tongfers of the Battler. Reacting on instinct, she cancelled her dash and went straight into a jump; the Fei-Yen's feet just missed getting hit by the weapon. She breathed easy for a split second, because she then noticed the other Raiden stop and arm its lasers. "SHIT!" she yelled, before forcing her machine into a midair jump. The Raiden fired, yet missed by a small margin. "Ha, you missed…" She failed to finish her sentence as a Cypher slammed her mech in the torso. Kagome immediately set her mech into grapple mode, grabbing the wing and holding on for dear life as the Cypher attempted to fling her off. "KUSO!!!"

            Sango got her mech up, making sure that her active beam launcher had its blade sticking through the Battler she crashed into. The Temjin had turned towards Kagome when Sango fell, not realizing that she had gotten up again. She saw as Kagome tried to evade the enemy attacks up to the Cypher collision, and knew she was in trouble. Her stunt would freeze her machine for a little bit, making her vulnerable should the frozen mech's fingers slip from the wing. She saw that the Strike was arming all of its weapons to fire; apparently aware of this factor or else prepared to take out one of his own. She realized that there was only one way to take it out. It was risky, but she had no choice left. She hits the manual Hyper Mode switch, hearing the hum of her machine grow louder as its generator gave it all it has. The armor on Fei-Yen 'Shade's' shins, forearms, bust, shoulders, and head turned a shiny gold as it raised the now transformed beam launcher (gold hilt). She only had one shot before they would target her next, so it has to count. She targeted the Strike's cockpit and hit the right turbo control and her Beam Rifle attack. The sword opened up and extended itself until a large gap formed between the two halves of the blade, energy gathering right within that gap. She braced her machine, knowing that the kickback from this kind of shot can blast an unprepared machine flat on its back. Her weapon fired the charged shot right at its target, who failed to respond in time as the shot tore it in half and damaged a Raiden on the other side. "You owe me, Blur!"

            Kagome thanked Sango mentally. The veteran warrior had just saved her life, again. "Time to return the favor, Shade!" She hoisted her unit on top of the Cypher and fired her hand beam point blank into the cockpit. She then grasped the wings of the unit and used the entire thing like a surfboard, guiding herself down towards the Raidens. The second Cypher almost caught her by surprise as it tried to hit her with a Homing Beam. She countered by firing the Heart Beam, the two attacks canceling each other out upon impact. The Cypher then transformed into its sleek mech form and prepared its dagger attack, before a missile hit the machine in the rear and damaged the V-armor surrounding it. "Vok 3, great shot. Grys Vok unit, full fire!" Kagome recognized that as Vok 2 from Grys Vok unit 50, the same lot of greenhorns that were told to run. She forgot that Sango said that they should at least take down a Cypher, and it looked like that goose is cooked. With its rear V-armor damaged, the Voks had no trouble locking on with whatever weapons were left to them and destroyed the scout machine with ease

            "Thanks, Vok team." Kagome was grateful for their assistance, but was instantly horrorstruck when she saw the Raidens arm their lasers again. The damaged one aimed for her with its remaining laser array, while the other two pointed theirs at the Vok's position. "GET OUT OF THERE, NOW!!!!" she yelled on the intercom. But there was nothing she or Sango could do. Sango was engaged in close quarters with the Battler and Temjin, Kagome was too high up to even stop one Raiden (let alone 3), and the Vok's response time to an order gave them all poor chances of evading the deadly beams. Kagome shifted the Cypher remains to block the laser attack, but it didn't stop the laser from hitting her machine. She screamed in pain as the heated laser just missed her hand as it pierced the side of her machine. Her side monitor blew from the damage, its glass imbedding itself into her left arm, her side, and grazed her head. She could have cared less about her injuries, for that didn't stop the lasers from inching closer to the slow Voks.

            Then a message came through her channel, audio only. "FIRE IN THE HOLD!" Before she knew it, an explosion erupted right in front of the Voks, just as the laser was about to pass right over it. The explosion engulfed the attack, neutralizing it enough to damage the Voks slightly rather than destroying them. But the Voks and Fei-Yens don't carry bombs, which appeared to be used. Only a Temjin or an Apharmed could have chucked one. Kagome shook that out of her head, for her threat currently were the Raidens. She finished her gliding and jumped off as the Cypher wreck slammed into the Raiden, exploding upon impact and leaving a couple of burning wrecks where mechs stood. Kagome turned and struck at the nearest Raiden with her Bow gun, which formed into a blade for close combat. But the Raidens had the upper hand. The one to her right body checked her machine, which put itself into automatic hyper mode. The remaining one then came up and slammed her side with its bazooka. She tried to guard from the second attack, but the force of the attack was too strong. The left arm became crushed and useless as it was smashed into the hole of the cockpit, hurting Kagome even more with metal shards and crushing her left arm. The force of the attacks sent her machine right into the ruins, which collapsed underneath the immense weight of Fei-Yen. Kagome was out for the count. She couldn't control the virtuoid one armed, even if its battle mode didn't freeze upon collision with the ruins. Without battle mode, she couldn't retaliate in any way and she couldn't even attempt to escape.

            Sango was too busy fighting her own aggressors, and was loosing. No virtuoid is programmed to block two enemies at once, and hers was no exception. The Battler swatted her away with its sub-machine gun, leaving her open to the Temjin. It chucked a bomb point blank on the unprepared Fei-Yen, detonating right at the cockpit. The monitors exploded all around Sango, and the recoil sent her head slamming hard into her seat, knocking her unconscious. Kagome looked at the situation from her radar, knowing full well what would happen. The two Raidens, the Battler, and the Temjin were all that were left of the RNA attack force, and the Grys Voks actually chose to retreat after almost being destroyed by the Raidens. That's when she noticed two more marks on her radar. Two blips not too far from the Voks last location that, and were closing in very fast. The computer scanned the two newcomers. One was another RVR-39 Apharmed B, but it was identified as RVR-39-G/2. The second was noted as an MBV-747-J Temjin. "A Marz colony model? What's it doing here?" Kagome thought as she directed her machine's site to where the two new machines where. She saw them clear as day. The Battler was as intimidating as the RNA variant, but it was painted in SHADOW colors. It charged Sango's opponents with its ultimate attack, the tornado tongfer, ripping the enemy battler apart before going into locked battle with the 707. The Temjin was a Marz model, just as impressive as the standard 707 series and painted red everywhere except the head.

            "You RNA bums had enough fun with these Fei-Yen. Now it's our turn to have a little fun, with you!" Kagome recognized the voice; it was the same one that warned about the bomb a minute before. But his words didn't make much sense, for he was a lone warrior. Unless, the black RVR-39 wasn't actually a Shadow, but a piloted machine in Shadow's clothing. The Battler's bout with the Temjin was decided relatively quickly, for the relentless attacks were too much for the 707 and it was ripped to shreds. The 747 then charged the Raidens surrounding Kagome. One tried a point blank laser shot into the machine, but it was too fast and the Raiden found its cockpit sliced clean in half. The laser fired when it hit the ground, just hitting the enemy Raiden's visor and knocking it on its squared mecha ass. The 747 then disengaged, seeing the disabled Raiden no threat due to it being blinded. "Miroku, we're done here. Let's return to base."

            Another channel opened, in audio once again. "What about these Fei-Yen pilots? If we leave them, the next RNA group past here will make sure they are dead."

            The 747's pilot groaned. "Your right. Grab that black one and one of those two speed mechs. We need their salvage to repair these machines and prepare for future battles."

            "You've got it." The Battler went to Sango's Fei-Yen and the enemy Battler, holstering both on its broad mecha shoulders. The Temjin went towards Kagome's machine when the pilot noticed the head twitch.

            "Yo, are you still conscious?"

            Kagome started her video communication with the Temjin. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I don't need your help. My controls are smashed and the battle mode froze." She bit her lip. "As much as I hate asking for help from a stranger…"

            The pilot looked at Kagome through the video comm. 'God, she looks like…' He shook his head. "I see," he replied, giving Kagome a look at him. She saw only his face, but was surprised at what she saw. The pilot had silvery white hair and dog-ears sticking up out of his head. His amber eyes look like they were piercing her soul. But damn, she never saw anyone near as hansome as that, even with the ears. So kawaii. "Hang on." The Temjin picked up the Fei-Yen bridal style, slapping the beam launcher into the Fei-Yen's hand. The two arrivals met up outside the battle area and started to trek off with the Battler and Fei-Yens in tow.

            "So, do you have a name," Kagome asked, "or shall I just call you pilot."

            The pilot grunted. "Call me Inu Yasha."

That's the second chapter. At least I managed to get all four of the pilots in. Miroku was a pain to find a virtuoid for, primarily because I'm used to the original 8 from the first game. Took some research to find out the new configurations, which is a good thing. No new reviews to say, but it would be nice to get at least one to know how I'm doing and if I should continue.

Chapter 3: Home Base

Kagome and Sango's rescuers bring them to their base of operations, where secrets and pasts will come to light as the two pilots recover from their wounds.

Virtuoid Database: Temjin: Is the main virtuoid. Its skeleton is responsible for all speed and RVR type machines. It is a jack-of-all-trades, having good long-range ability and excellent close quarters strength. It is good with maneuverability on the ground, but aerial dashes are pathetic. The original, MBV-04-G, was not as well armored as it is now, and was customized later on as the 10/80 series DNA trooper of choice. All Temjins are known for their special attack, often called the gliding ram. It is a powerful strike, but the 707 and 747 versions have limited homing and all variants drain their weapons quickly using it. In the hands of an ace, this machine is unstoppable. Beware the Shadow variant, which is more lethal than an ace pilot.


End file.
